This invention relates to a separate-exposure photographing apparatus for picture images displayed by an image display unit such as a CRT on a single photographic film. The film ordinarily comprises a cut sheet known as a sheet film, but may also be a web of film that will be cut off into a sheet film after exposure.
Contemporary medical diagnosis techniques find increasing use of separate-exposure photographing apparatus for images displayed by a television monitor on a single photographic film. One such separate-exposure photographing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 55-60937. This system comprises a television monitor having a display screen facing upwardly, a film feeder disposed above the television monitor for feeding a film along a path parallel to the display screen and a photographic lens interposed between the film feeder and the television monitor. The television monitor is movable parallel to the plane in which the film can be fed. Since the film is horizontally supported, the flatness of the film tends to be impaired by gravity resulting in a poor photographed image. Another disadvantage of this system is that the apparatus takes up a relatively wide area of installation as the film travels in the horizontal plane for successive exposures.